Brian Pelletier
|title = Chief Tactical Officer |stationed = |rank = Lieutenant Commander |insignia1 = }} Lieutenant Commander Brian Pelletier is the chief tactical officer of the Federation starship . (Star Trek: Luna) Background Brian Henri Pelletier was born in Montreal, on Earth, in 2338. The Pelletier family had a long martial tradition, dating back to the 1600's when Pelletiers served in the Musketeers of King Louis XIV of France. Brian's father served in the Starfleet Marine Corps during the Cardassian Wars and his grandfather commanded a Miranda Class starship in action against the Klingons and Romulans. Pelletier joined the academy in 2356. He immediately stood out as something of a tactical prodigy, excelling in both strategic and tactical science. He was captain of the academy's Strategama team and is the only cadet in the history of the academy to achieve ranking with the Zakdorn Gaming League. Pelletier graduated top of his class in 2361 and was courted by some of the Federation's premier tactical institutions, including the Zakdorn War College and the Andorian Tactical College. However, Pelletier chose to attend Starfleet Tactical School. After graduation he was posted to the USS Shrike as a security officer. Pelletier excelled on the Shrike, leading several dangerous security team actions, and rose through the ranks quickly, achieving the rank of Lieutenant J.G. in only one year. In 2365 Pelletier transferred to the USS Hornet, where he served as Chief of Security. After four years on that vessel he transferred to the USS Warspite as a Tactical Officer, then as the Assistant Chief Tactical Officer. He served on the Warspite during the Second Federation-Klingon War and subsequently during the Dominion War. During both conflicts Pelletier saved the Warspite during battle and boarding actions, including saving his captain's life on one occasion, and single-handedly preventing Jem'hadar boarders from destroying the Warspite on another. After the war Pelletier returned to Earth to get a second degree from Starfleet's Advanced Tactical School. Upon graduation in 2377, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned as the Chief Tactical Officer of the USS Marshall. The Marshall was assigned mostly to the Cardassian Union for reconstruction assistance and Pelletier once again distinguished himself in battle against rogue Breen and Jem'hadar as well as Cardassian insurgents. In 2380 Pelletier accepted a transfer to the newly commissioned USS Luna, as that vessel's Chief Tactical Officer. Current assignment Lieutenant Commander Pelletier is currently the Chief Tactical Officer of the USS Luna. He is also the vessel’s second officer. As chief tactical officer, Pelletier is in charge of tactical operations on board the Luna. He is also in direct command of the tactical department, which includes all tactical and weapons officers on board the Luna. He also is the superior officer to the vessel’s Chief Security Officer and may take direct command of the vessel’s security department when the situation warrants. He also represents the tactical department and the security department on the senior staff. The second officer is an informal designation assigned at the discretion of the commanding officer. The duty of the second officer is to take command of the ship if the commanding officer and the first officer are incapacitated. Service jacket Previous assignments * Security Officer, USS Shrike, 2363-2365 * Chief Security Officer, USS Hornet, 2365-2369 * Tactical Officer, USS Warspite, 2369-2370 * Asst. Chief Tactical Officer, USS Warspite, 2370-2375 * Chief Tactical Officer, USS Marshall, 2377-2380 Current assignment * Chief Tactical Officer, USS Luna, 2380- Decorations Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: Luna Category:USS Luna (NCC-80100) personnel